Against Herself
by Arosa Bold Knight
Summary: Strange things are happening in the Senate. Ahsoka is sent to find out what is going on. However, when things get dangerous, Ahsoka faces a disaster which won't only change the fate of the Republic, but also who she is if she doesn't act quickly...
1. Senators

**AN: Well, here is my new story, Against Herself. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

Ahsoka groaned, and blinked her eyes as she woke up. What was the time? It seemed like she had only just gone to bed. She turned over to look at the clock on a table next to her bed. The digits glowed blue showing her that it was 2 in the morning. What sort of time was that to wake up? Ahsoka tried to snuggle back down, staring at the ceiling. However, the grey colour of her Jedi Temple room only made her mind wander.

Since that wasn't working, Ahsoka decided to go for a walk. Maybe she'd go to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Surely that would help to clear her mind and relax.

Relax. That was what she needed to do. She had a massive exam on biology the next day, and genetics was most certainly not her strong point. Master Yoda had always said that the Jedi's purpose was to serve. It had often occurred to Ahsoka that the only people who got served were the teachers in the Temple. They demanded more attention that the stupid Separatists did sometimes. Ahsoka closed her eyes and groaned briefly as she used the Force to call her shoto and main lightsaber to her hand.

She heard the door swish shut quietly as she left her room. She was about to head over to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, but then her stomach rumbled. Since the mess hall was closer, Ahsoka decided to go there instead.

Upon arriving, she noticed how silent the mess hall was. Normally, shouting and excited chatter filled the walls during the day, but the only sounds now were the quiet whirring of serving droids as they prepared the morning meal.

Ahsoka was about to leave when voice stopped her.

"Would you like to join us, Padawan Tano?" Ahsoka peered around a corner to find Jedi Masters Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto leaning over a holopad, smiling at her.

"Ok, sure. Thanks Masters. Sorry for the interruption, but I just can't get to sleep," Ahsoka said, gratefully.

"No problem Ahsoka, we can't either," Kit Fisto said as Ahsoka sat down opposite them.

"So, what are you two doing up at this time?" Ahsoka queried.

"We're just going over the latest results from the Senate's vote. This vote is on how much the Republic should spend on creating more Clones, and it happens at the same time each year. The numbers don't change much from year to year, but this year we have noticed a drastic change. Last year 40% of the Senate wanted more clones. This year, its 65%," Aayla explained.

"We have researched this information, and it appears that some of the Senators who are voting for more clones are Senator Padme Amidala, Senator Bail Organa, Senator Mon Mothma and Senator Riyo Chuchi," Kit Fisto explained gravely. Ahsoka caught on quickly.

"But, they're been always against that bill!" She exclaimed. Ahsoka thought quickly. This was extremely unlike any of the four senators. Ahsoka admired Senator Amidala, and knew the gentle; peace loving lady from Naboo would never do such a thing. Ahsoka was also good friends with Senator Chuchi, who was around her age. Senators Chuchi, Organa and Mothma held the same beliefs and values as Amidala did. Ahsoka frowned as she mulled over this information. "That's really weird,"

"Exactly, Ahsoka. But I'm afraid that it is worse than that. Several of the other Senators are saying that their children are turning anti Republic," Aayla said heavily. "These children could well be the future of the Republic,"

"Could I help in any way?" Ahsoka asked, hopefully.

"Well, maybe. Actually, yes I think you could," Kit said. "We want someone to pose as a Senators daughter. We were going to ask Padawan Holly, but I think you might be better suited to the job. Holly also has exams coming up. Do you think you're going to be free? I thought you had an exam tomorrow,"

"Nah, I'll do it later. Duty comes first, right Masters?" Ahsoka grinned as Aayla rolled her eyes.

"Just ask your Master first. I don't want to get into trouble. There is going to be a council meeting tomorrow, or this morning actually, at 9am. Now go get some sleep and we'll see you there to discuss the mission. Don't be too late," Aayla knew what Ahsoka was like.

Ahsoka stood up and bowed to both Masters, before leaving the mess. She checked the time as she walked out. It was 4am. She had five hours before the Council meeting.

Ahsoka was so deep in thought that she wasn't looking where she was going. Suddenly, some black armour appeared out of nowhere, ramming into her.

"Will you watch it youngling?" Knight Decipio snapped at Ahsoka as he marched past her into the map room. Ahsoka shuddered after him. She didn't like Knight Decipio at all. He was a mean, arrogant Knight who enjoyed making younglings frightened. She glared at the door which the tall Rodian had disappeared through.

"Everything ok, Padawan?" Asked Knight Contra, who had seen the whole thing. Ahsoka smiled at the blue Rodian. At least this one was friendly, unlike the other one she had just bumped into.

"Everything's fine, thanks Contra." Ahsoka nodded. "See you around."

Ahsoka smiled as she walked back to her room. She had just gotten out of the biology exam, and she had another interesting mission to go on.

She had no idea just how interesting this mission was going to be.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading. ;)**


	2. Council Meetings

**Against Herself Chapter 2**

** A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. I really apperciate it! ;)**

**I don't own Star wars...**

* * *

He crept into the apartment. This was where Senator Alicia's family lived. Briefly admiring the fancy décor of the no doubt expensive room, the Rodian male continued forward. Using the shadows that stretched eerily across the room for cover, he made his way into Alicia's daughter, Kate's, room.

Softly, with footfalls a Torgruta wouldn't hear, he crept over to the bed. Kate lay there, snoring gently; unaware of the peril she was in. Kate was a Twi'Lek, with yellow skin that glowed softly as it reflected the starlight shining through her window.

The man quietly grabbed a vial of neon green liquid from his belt. This was Neanesa, a powerful knock out drug which would render a victim unconscious for up to five hours. Pouring a little onto a cloth, he wiped the girl's face with it. He then picked her up and carried her away, out the window into the night.

In the morning, no one noticed that Kate was missing. For in her place, there was another yellow skinned Twi'Lek girl.

* * *

"Come on Master, we are going to be late!" Ahsoka yelled frantically as she banged on the door to Anakin Skywalker's room. She about to start kicking the door when it opened suddenly, her foot flying straight into the leg of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker.

"Seriously Snips. I know I'm a little late at times, but that really isn't the way to treat a Master," He laughed as he caught her foot and threw her on the floor. "Especially your Master,"

"Whatever Skyguy," Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she jumped up. "Come on, let's go!"

Anakin smiled at his Padawan who walked quickly ahead of him. She was intelligent, hilarious, skilled and he wouldn't change her for anyone else in the galaxy.

Once they arrived outside the Council's chambers, Ahsoka checked her lightsabers were sitting straight in their clips. Anakin quickly ran a hand through his hair, making sure it was tidy. The Council was big on appearance, and even bigger on respect. Ahsoka bowed low as she entered the room, Anakin close behind her.

"Padawan Tano, considering a mission for you, we are. Discussed this with Masters Secura and Fisto already, I believe you have," Yoda said in his odd backwards way as Master and Padawan reached the centre of the chambers. "What are your thoughts, Master Skywalker?"

"It's fine, on the condition that Ahsoka comes back and studies. No going off chasing assassins this time, ok Snips?"

Ahsoka sighed inwardly. She was never going to live that down, was she? It had been half a year since she had accompanied Padme Amidala to Alderaan. There, she had thwarted an assassination attempt on Padme's life. Thinking of the Senator brought Ahsoka's attention back to the current situation at hand.

"Yes, my Masters," Ahsoka said.

"Very well. You leave to be part of Senator Yuli's family this afternoon. You will spend the rest of the day getting your appearance changed slightly. If you're going to act like a Senator, first you're going to have to dress like one," Shaak Ti said in her soft, dignified way.

"Uh ok. Thank you Masters," Ahsoka replied. Even though she hated getting dressed up with makeup and fancy clothes, she was still looking forward to skipping exams.

"But, Ahsoka, we think this is far more serious than just a couple of senators changing their minds. Keep your eyes open. If the mission gets too much, then you must pull out. Understood?" Master Kenobi said grimly.

"Yes, my Masters." Ahsoka said as she and Anakin bowed, before leaving the chambers. But she decided to ignore Master Kenobi's warning. She was going to prove to the Council for once and for all that she was a responsible Padawan.

* * *

**Thanks for reading ;)**


	3. Dress Ups

**A/N: Big Thank you to those reviewers! **

**I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

Against herself, Chapter 3!

Inside the dressing room in the Temple, Ahsoka looked at the full length mirror with a mixture of awe and disdain. Awe, because she had never thought she'd look this pretty in a dress and disdain because she was actually wearing a dress.

The Temple's costume and disguise technician had just came in before, with a whole range of fancy 'Senator's' outfits. Right now, she was wearing the best of the very bad bunch she had just seen. The dress was a knee length white gown which had sliver stars speckled around the waist. It had a slight V neck and mid length sleeves. On her feet, Ahsoka wore silver flat ballet pumps.

"Cheer up, Snips, it's just a longer version of the vest you usually wear," Anakin teased, smirking at the scowl that formed on his Padawan's face.

"This dress is useless. How am I supposed to be investigating whatever's happening in the Senate while wearing an oversized bag and practically nothing on my feet?" Ahsoka snipped back at him. Anakin smiled as he produced a blue package.

"Lucy, the technician, said to give you this," Anakin replied as he handed the parcel to her. Ahsoka opened it warily; afraid that another monstrosity would be lurking inside. However, all that was there was a harmless pair of navy jeans, a rust coloured t-shirt and a black hoodie. Ahsoka smiled slightly. This was better than the dress, that was for sure.

"You only need to wear those dresses for formal occasions, such as Senate meetings. The rest of the time, you can just where causal clothes. And yes, you may take your ordinary outfit and lightsabers, provide you keep them hidden and safe,"

"Well, that makes it better. But only a little," Ahsoka said, a smile forming on her face as she walked back into the changing room.

"Meet me in the hanger in 10, ok Snips?" Anakin called as he left the room.

"Sure. Don't be late, Skyguy." Ahsoka said back. Anakin rolled his eyes at his Padawan's response.

Ahsoka quickly whipped on the jeans and hoodie, before walking out of the changing room and into the main dressing room.

"See you later, Lucy," she called as she opened the door and headed out into the hallway. Ahsoka hurried to her room and picked up her bags. She would never hear the end of it from Anakin if she was late. After pulling on a pair of sneakers, she raced back out the door.

And ran straight into Knight Decipio.

"Ahsoka, just the youngling I wanted to see," He said patronisingly. Ahsoka gave a stiff little bow in return, indicating that she was sorry, barely.

"Sorry, Knight Decipio. I'm running late and I was meant to meet Master Skywalker in the hanger 5 minutes ago,"

"Yes, you're going on that mission aren't you? Well I'd advise you to be careful. You never know what trouble you might run into,"

Ahsoka was tempted to comment that the only trouble she ran into was him, usually because he just had to place himself in her way. He had been outside that Mess hall yesterday and outside her room today. Ahsoka gasped. _He had been outside her room._ What sort of crazy creep was this guy? Ahsoka drew breath to reply, but the Rodian was already gone.

Shrugging slightly to herself, the Torgruta turned and ran towards the hanger. She was now 15 minutes late and Anakin was not going to be happy.

* * *

"What took you so long, Snips?" Anakin asked from the pilot's seat of the fancy Senate ship. Most Senators used them, and the Council had decided that Ahsoka would play her role from the moment she left the Temple, until the moment she finished the mission.

"I ran into a friend, Knight Decipio," Ahsoka answered in an annoyed tone which clearly stated that their conversation hadn't been a friendly chat.

"Yeah, no one really likes him. Don't worry about it Snips," Anakin answered as he piloted the luxurious ship out of the hanger.

"He doesn't scare me." Ahsoka replied cockily as they flew through the mid-morning Coruscant traffic.

They soon arrived at Senator Kim Yuli's flash apartment. Anakin parked the ship while Ahsoka lugged her bags down the boarding ramp. Then, Master and Padawan went over to meet the waiting family.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. More up soon ;)**


	4. Happy Families

**A/N: Here's chapter4! Done and dusted! ;)**

**I don't own Star wars. **

* * *

"Welcome, Master Jedi. I'm honoured to have such a hero staying in our home, Ahsoka," Senator Kim Yuli said, smiling at Ahsoka. Ahsoka smiled back. She immediately liked Senator Kim. She was a light brown haired human with the kindest, bluest eyes Ahsoka had ever seen.

"I'm honoured to be staying here, Senator Yuli," Ahsoka replied.

"Call me Kim, or Mum, since I believe you're meant to be my adopted daughter. Is that alright Master Skywalker?" Kim turned to Ahsoka's Master.

"Sounds great to me. Oh, and Ahsoka, your cover name is Alice. You are a refugee girl from the war on Chambon. Kim's family have taken you in and are your family now. All ok with that?" Anakin said as he turned back to the ship. "I've got to go and instruct a youngling class. Stay in contact, ok Snips?"

"You've got it, Master," Ahsoka replied as the boarding ramp slowly rose up and the ship took off in the direction of the Jedi Temple.

"Anyway, here is the rest of my, or should I say our family, Alice," Kim said as two Human males walked towards them. One was slightly taller, looking to be in his forties. He had light brown hair like Kim, but unlike her, he had brown eyes. The other one was about 17 years old. He had sand coloured hair, and blue eyes similar to Kim's.

"This is my husband, John, and my son Alex," Kim said as they looked at her and smiled. "I think you and Alex are a similar age. Alex is 17. How old are you, Ahsoka?"

"I'm 15, mum," Ahsoka grinned as she said the last word. Kim saw her smile and grinned back at her. "Alex will show you to your room. If you need anything, just give us a yell. Other than that, make yourself at home. I'm sorry I can't come, but I have to pop over to the Senate briefly. See you at dinner,"

Ahsoka nodded and Alex led her off the landing platform, through a door and into a beautifully decorated hallway. Ahsoka's eyes widened at the sight of it. There were vases, flowers and chandeliers everywhere she looked. Alex saw her staring around at her surroundings.

"Life's a bit different from what I guess it would be like at the Jedi Temple, right Ahsoka?" Alex asked as they walked down a flight of stairs. Ahsoka was sure there were precious stones set into the rail.

"Yea. It's really different. What's it like living here for real?" Ahsoka asked as they arrived outside a door.

"This will be your room. And, yea, it's a nice place. It can get a bit boring though. What's life as a Jedi like?" Alex questioned as he opened the door and walked inside.

"It's pretty interesting. There's never a dull moment, and you're constantly on your feet," Ahsoka replied as she set her bags down on top of the table in the middle of the room. She looked around. If anything, this room was more beautiful than the hallway. There was a large Chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a huge fancy mirror and wardrobe as well as a door that led to her own bathroom. Ahsoka was so busy looking around that she didn't notice the pin on the table. She put her hand down on it, tearing a large piece of skin off as she jumped at the sudden pain.

"Ouch. What was that?" Ahsoka asked as she picked the offending piece of metal off the table. "Stupid pin," She muttered as Alex walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked Ahsoka.

"Yea, I'm fine," She replied. Alex nodded. "I'm just going to find dad. He wanted my help this afternoon. I'll let you settle in and see you around," he said as he left the room. Ahsoka turned back to start unpacking. She didn't notice that both the pin and the piece of skin had disappeared.

* * *

He walked into his room. Removing the light brown wig he wore on his head to reveal black hair underneath, the human sat on his bed.  
"Those things are so uncomfortable," he muttered to no one as the wig got thrown into a corner of the dark room. Suddenly, his comlink began beeping. Carefully checking he was alone, the human activated the comlink. A hologram of a Rodian appeared.

"What do you want, now?"

"I need another person. I don't have nearly enough to set the master's plan in motion without more people," the Rodian instructed. "You must find me more, alright?"

"Relax. I've got a certain guest at home with me now," Alex replied, his mouth twisting cruelly into a smirk as he said 'guest'. "How would you like to use a Jedi? Her name is Ahsoka Tano and I believe that she could be a valuable asset to us,"

"I know the youngling. Good idea. We'll begin treatment tomorrow. You have information?"

Alex's smirk spread into a dark, sinister grin as he held up the pin. "It's all right here."

* * *

** A/N: Dun Dun Dah! More coming soon... ;)**


	5. Lightsaber Lost

**Here's Chapter five! Enjoy! Also, thanks to those who took time to review ;)**

**I don't own Star Wars**

* * *

"So, what did everyone get up to today?" Kim asked while they ate dinner. Ahsoka was still trying to get over the rich, gourmet food Kim's maids were serving to the beautifully polished table. The dining room was the most luxurious place Ahsoka had ever been in. It must have been designed for gatherings with other Senators. The ceilings were high and arched. Soft lights shone, making the expensive paintings mounted on the walls appear to glow.

"Not a lot, dear," John said. "I had a relaxing afternoon reading the Holonet. There's quite a lot about you on it, Ahsoka. We've got a bit of a celebrity staying with us, Kim," The older man smiled as he turned back to tucking into his meal. Kim nodded and looked at Ahsoka.

"I was just unpacking. You have a really nice apartment," Ahsoka said. Kim smiled at the complement.

"Thanks, Ahsoka. What about you, Alex?"

"Oh, you know, just mucking around," Alex replied without looking up from his meal. Something bothered Ahsoka about what he said, but she wasn't too sure what it was. It was like an itch that she couldn't scratch.

"I was thinking, Ahsoka, that tomorrow we should both go to the Senate. I was telling some of the Senators about you and they can't wait to meet my new adopted daughter," Kim interrupted Ahsoka's thoughts.

"Ok, sounds like a good way to start my investigations." Ahsoka said, still lost in thought. Fortunately, her Jedi training had taught her to be alert wherever she was; otherwise she might not have heard Kim.

Once dinner had finished, Ahsoka made her way to her room. She pulled out the white dress, ready for the next day. While rummaging around, she found her lightsabers in her bag. Ahsoka decided to hide them behind some of the other ridiculous dresses in the wardrobe. It wasn't a great hiding spot, but it wasn't like Kim or John would touch them. Neither would Alex. Ahsoka frowned as she thought of the fair-haired boy. What was it he had said at the dinner table? And why was it driving her insane trying to remember what was so important about it?

It wasn't until later that night, when she was lying in her massive, comfortable bed that Ahsoka realised what it was. That afternoon, Alex had told her he was going to help his dad with something. But John hadn't said anything about that. He had been reading all afternoon. And when Alex had been asked by Kim he said he just 'mucked around'. Ahsoka decided that it might not be anything, just teen speak for 'nothing important'. But her Jedi instincts dismissed that possibility. She was going to keep an eye on Alex Yuli.

* * *

Ahsoka groaned as she pulled the stupid dress on. Today was the day she had to pretend to be Alice Yuli, Senator Yuli's adopted daughter. Getting out a bag of makeup, she brushed over her unique facial markings, and painted different markings on. She slipped on the silver shoes and went to find Kim. Kim laughed as Ahsoka came upstairs.

"I nearly didn't recognise you, Ahsoka," She said. Ahsoka smiled.

"Let's hope no one else does." The Torgruta replied as they made their way to the landing platform. Alex ran out after them.

"Sorry I'm late mum. Could you give me a lift to school?" Kim nodded as they boarded the ship. After dropping Alex outside 'Corscant's school for boys' they headed to the Senate.

Ahsoka was amazed at the variety of different species she saw as she walked through the corridors to Kim's office. They kept getting stopped by Senators who wanted to meet her and talk to Kim. Ahsoka quickly got fed up off being introduced as "My darling Daughter," by Kim, and quietly headed off to have a look around. She knew Kim wouldn't mind. Ahsoka would meet her at her office later.

As she walked around, she heard two familiar voices. Checking no one could see her, Ahsoka peered around the corner. She was amazed at what she saw. Senators Chuchi and Amidala were talking to Senator Burtoni. And they weren't just talking, they were laughing as well. Ahsoka began to feel slightly worried. This was not normal. She turned to go find Kim. As she left, she caught a snippet of their conversation "Better make sure the operation's a success. Agent A will do the deed tonight" Chuchi said. Ahsoka frowned. Agent A? Who was that? She quickly turned and walked away, back to Kim's office.

Kim didn't have too much to do, and they were soon heading back home. Once they had arrived at the apartment, Ahsoka went to get changed. She pulled on her jeans, and was about to head out of her room when she went to check her lightsabers. Ahsoka was going to hide them behind the large mirror, but when she walked into the wardrobe, she decided not to. It wasn't because she didn't want to, it was because she couldn't.

Her lightsabers were gone.

* * *

**Chapter Six will be finished soon. Thanks for reading! ;) Oh, and the title is a dedication to the Season 2 episode, Lightsaber Lost. (I don't own Star Wars.)**


	6. In The Night

**A/N: Here is chapter 6! Thanks for the reviews, guys ;)**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

Padme Amidala woke up, her head and especially her face hurting. She looked around in confusion, and spotted Riyo Chuchi, Bail, Mon Mothma, a yellow skinned Twi'Lek girl and a couple of others passed out on the floor. Their faces were all slightly glowing with a green liquid. Padme reached up to touch her face and realised she had some of the green stuff on her as well.

After cleaning it off, Padme looked at her surroundings. They were all captive in some sort of hall. Padme heard a groan behind her and realised Chuchi had woken up as well.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Chuchi asked groggily. Padme sighed.

"I don't know what's happening, Chuchi. But I do know that we are in trouble. And plenty of it," she replied as a blue Rodian walked in from a door Padme hadn't spotted before.

"I see you have woken up," he said. Padme noticed he wore black armour over a black tunic. There was a lightsaber hanging on his belt. This was really bad. Padme realised they weren't dealing with a common criminal, holding them hostage for a ransom. They were dealing with a rogue Jedi.

"You're a Jedi," She stated. "I thought Knights were loyal to the Republic. But not you, obviously,"

The Rodian glared at her. "Watch it," he said in an icy tone, as he carried a bag over to some machines. He then pressed a button and an electric field suddenly surrounded them. "Now, be good prisoners. I've got some... copying to do."

Chuchi looked at Padme as the Rodian disappeared.

"What does he mean by copying?" She asked. Padme suddenly had an idea. It wasn't a very pleasant one, but it would explain why they were here, and no one had come looking for them.

"I think he's made droids that look like us, but are really just machines that will do what he wants. He's getting revenge on the Jedi and the Republic by controlling the Senate!"

* * *

Ahsoka panicked. Every bad word she had heard from the clones she worked with came to mind. She had lost her lightsabers. Again. Her master was not going to be pleased. Actually, she hoped he wouldn't find out. After searching frantically again, Ahsoka walked out of the room, and upstairs to find Kim. She saw Alex, back from college eating some afternoon tea, and continued into the lounge. She miserably realised that Kim was at another Senator's house, as there was a note on the table. Ahsoka walked back to her room. Alex had finished his afternoon tea and was nowhere to be seen. She continued down the stairs, and suddenly saw Alex exit her room. Ahsoka gasped and pressed her back into the side of the hall, becoming hidden from sight. However, Alex didn't appear to know he had been seen as he walked into his room. Ahsoka suddenly had an idea. She raced into her room and walked into the wardrobe. She was right. The lightsabers were back as if they had never been missing.

Alex had stolen her lightsabers. Ahsoka lay on her bed thinking. What was the point of stealing something only to give it back again? Could he be showing off to his friends at college? Ahsoka wasn't sure what was happening.

"Ahsoka, Alex, its dinner time," John called from upstairs. Kim had gotten back from visiting Mon Mothma and was already seated. Ahsoka ate quickly, and excused herself, making up some lie about having a headache.

Back in her room, Ahsoka continued to think. But every time she tried to make sense of this, she hit a brick wall. It all came down to what Alex had done with her lightsabers. Ahsoka decided that she would have a hunt through his room in the morning, when he was at school. Confident that she now had a plan of action, Ahsoka fell asleep.

She woke again at midnight, needing the refresher. She was about to turn the light on, but some instinct stopped her. After going to the toilet, she walked as quietly back to her room as she could. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Who else was walking around here in the dark? Flinging herself under the bed, Ahsoka crouched as Alex entered her room. In the dim moonlight that came through the curtains, she recognised his face, but his hair was no longer sand coloured. It was black. In his hand, Alex held a bottle which was filled with a bright green liquid. He also held a piece of cloth. When he realised she wasn't in her room, Alex swore and walked out, muttering something about 'tomorrow'.

Ahsoka counted to 100, and when it became clear that Alex wasn't returning, Ahsoka crawled out from under the bed. She wasn't going to sleep for the rest of the night, not after that. However, Ahsoka came up with a new plan. Tomorrow, she would follow Alex to 'school'.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ;)**


	7. Investigations

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 7! Thanks for reviewing, favouriting, subscribing, or whatever!;) Also, thanks to Ahsokageek for telling me that Chapter 4 had been posted twice. I dunno what happen there, but it's fixed now. (Chapter 4 got posted instead of chapter 5. Chapter 6 is still the same.)**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

"Did you sleep alright, Ahsoka? I hope your headache's gone," Kim asked as she came into Ahsoka's room the next morning.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit better. I might go for a walk this morning to get some fresh air though," Ahsoka said as Kim walked over to her. Was it just her, or was Kim feeling… anxious? Ahsoka decided to find out. "Are you ok, Kim? You seem a bit on edge,"

"Um, yeah, I've been thinking about Alex. He's gone really quite. He's been like this for a few weeks, but it's really bad now. Alex just seems so dark. You're a Jedi, can you sense why?"

"I don't know Kim. I'll meditate this afternoon," Ahsoka said. She knew why Alex was acting strange, because he was up to something terrible. But she couldn't say that to his mother. Not yet anyway. Ahsoka was deep in thought as a worried Kim left the room. The only good she could take from this was that she now knew Kim certainly wasn't involved in whatever was going on. However, the bad news was that Alex was after Ahsoka, and Ahsoka still didn't know what he was up to. Hopefully, that would change today.

Ahsoka pulled on her Jedi outfit: leggings, boots, vest and belt. She carefully clipped her lightsabers on, thanking the Force that they hadn't disappeared today. Ahsoka then put a robe on and pulled the hood over her montrals, before walking outside.

Alex had decided to walk that day. Ahsoka was glad; it made her job so much easier. As she carefully tailed him, Ahsoka realised that they were leaving the housing part of Coruscant, and walking into the industrial part. Ahsoka's suspicions were correct; he wasn't going to school today. She hid behind a trash can as Alex suddenly turned around, checking for followers. He then walked into one of the older buildings. Ahsoka frowned. This place looked deserted, but it wouldn't be, or Alex wouldn't come here.

Ahsoka decided there was only one way to find out. She rolled her robe up and put it under the trash can. The she stood up and looked at the run down building, trying to find a way to get inside. There! Ahsoka spotted an air vent on the side of the building. Making sure no one was watching her, she used the Force to pull the cover off. Then, Ahsoka Force jumped into the vent.

Her arms were soon aching with the strain of crawling. The vent went on forever. Ahsoka was considering stopping when she arrived at the end of the tunnel. Peeking through the bars, she realised how high up she was. The vent had led her to a large hall, and Ahsoka was near the roof. Something was wrong with this place, she realised. The building looked old and shabby on the outside, but the interior was very flashy and modern. Ahsoka continued to scan the room. She looked down and saw… Senators? Chuchi, Padme, Bail and Mothma were all inside an electric 'fence' looking very sorry for themselves. Ahsoka was about to jump down to see them when she heard voices. Even though they couldn't see her, Ahsoka ducked down as Alex and a blue Rodian walked into the hall. Ahsoka couldn't see who the Rodian was; the bars of the vent's cover were in the way. However, as the two talked, the Rodian moved slightly more into view. It was enough for Ahsoka to make out the lightsaber on his belt. Ahsoka stiffened; she had seen that lightsaber before. Was this… Knight Decipio? The more Ahsoka thought about it, the more it made sense. Decipio had tried to stop her from going on this mission by scaring her, and he was a mean arrogant knight.

Ahsoka steadied her breathing so she could hear what they were saying. In the massive hall, the sound bounced around and their voices carried to her easily.

"Did you capture her, Agent A? Remember, my Master will not be pleased if this operation is not a success. Only one wrong move could expose everything," Decipio said.

"Not yet, but that Jedi is dumber than she looks. She won't be a problem. But what I don't understand is why we had to do this on Coruscant, of all the places in the kriffing Galaxy," Alex replied angrily. In the vent, Ahsoka silently bared her teeth. 'Agent A' had better watch out.

"Because, this is the most obvious place. The Jedi and the Senate always miss the blindingly obvious. That's one of their many weaknesses," Decipio replied. They continued talking, but moved into another room. Ahsoka could no longer hear them. After thinking for a couple of minutes, she decided that she would come back for the senators, after she had gone outside and contacted the Jedi Council. They would arrest Decipio, while she rescued the senators. After that, they would head for the Senate and find out just who was acting in the Senators places.

After crawling back through the vent and dropping to the ground, Ahsoka headed to the trash can. She had put her comlink there, so no one could blow her cover by contacting her. Suddenly, the door to the apparently old building opened. Ahsoka ducked back down behind the trash can for the second time that day as Decipio, who was wearing a hood, and Alex exited the building. Once they had left, Ahsoka activated her comlink on the frequency for the Jedi Council.

"Masters, I think that Knight Decipio is involved with the Senators somehow. When he gets back to the Temple, you must arrest him. He has the Senators held in a warehouse on Bill Street. I don't know who is acting in their place, so you need to look into that as well. I don't think there's anyone guarding them now, so I'll go rescue them," Ahsoka blurted quickly. Anakin laughed; he had been in the Council Chambers asking about Ahsoka just at the very moment she had contacted them.

"Slow it down to a gallop, ok Snips? Go and rescue the Senators, and we'll sort everything else out. You're right about Decipio, because he's just arrived back. We can see him out the window. He's in a speeder," Anakin replied.

"Be careful, little 'Soka," Plo Koon said as the transmission ended. " May the Force be with you," He added silently to himself.

As the knights and Masters went off to arrest Decipio, no one noticed that in the shadows of an adjacent corridor, another tall, blue Rodian was watching. Knight Contra smiled cruelly as Decipio was taken away, protesting his innocence. No one would believe him, of course.

For everything was going as Contra had planned.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! ;)**


	8. Cloned

**A/N: Here's Chapter 8! Yay! Also, thanks to those amazing reviewers and subscribers. ;) I think this chapter is when things really start to happen. Enjoy! :)**

**I Dont Own Star Wars. :(**

* * *

Ahsoka went back to the vent, this time with her comlink on. She was about to pull the cover back off, but decided that since no one was in the building, it would be faster to use the door. Ahsoka walked back around to the front and opened it, lightsabers at the ready. She was expecting an explosion, some droids, anything to leap out and tell her that she wasn't welcome here. She edged cautiously into the first room. Nothing happened. Shrugging to herself, the Torgruta continued in the direction of the main hall. She passed through two more rooms. One held fancy senators outfits. Ahsoka almost laughed at that: Who would hoard gowns?

The next room was more serious. It was a white room, similar to a scientist's lab. There were even a few discarded test tubes lying on the bench. But what interested Ahsoka more was the plans lying beside the test tubes. Ahsoka reached over to look at them, but stopped. Was it just her, or was she being watched? She looked around the room. Nothing was there. Ahsoka looked back at the bench. The plans were written in Rodian, a language Ahsoka had never learnt. She decided she would come back to get them later and let someone at the Temple decipher them.

Suddenly, in her peripheral vision she saw a flash of metal. Ahsoka spun quickly around, activating her lightsaber and shoto as she did so. This place was seriously giving her the creeps. However, like the last time she had looked, no one was there. Ahsoka shivered. Decipio was caught, but it felt like danger was closer than before.

She ran out of the room and into the main hall.

"Ahsoka! I'm so glad to see you," Chuchi called as the Torgruta raced into the hall. Here were the real senators. Ahsoka grinned. They were close to destroying whatever sick plot Decipio had set up. The she frowned as she saw a little Twi'Lek. What did Decipio want with a poor innocent girl? Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and swiftly cut the poles of the fence which held everyone prisoner. She smiled as the blue electricity ceased to flow.

"It's good to see you as well, Chuchi," Ahsoka replied. She then raised her voice to the group. "Someone is pretending to be each of you in the Senate,"

"We thought so. Our guess was that the rogue Jedi made droids which look like us, but are actually machines which control the Senate," Padme said.

"Yea that sounds like just the thing Decipio, the traitorous knight, would cook up" Ahsoka snorted angrily. She had no respect for the man. He might be designing this all, but he was going down. So was Agent A, she added to herself.

Ahsoka was about to leave with the Senators when she spotted another door, across the hall. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Ahsoka told the Senators to leave and meet her at the Temple. She then raced across the hall alone and opened the door. It led to yet another lab, but this one was piled with equipment. Ahsoka gasped at the inside of the room. This was a real scientist's lab. The other room had nothing on this.

Quickly, with growing panic, she examined the equipment. There was no doubt about what it was. She had seen these boxes and growth containers when she had visited Kamino. The Senate was in real trouble now. The senators wouldn't be able to prove who was who. Decipio was a mastermind.

For, he hadn't made droids that resembled the Senators. He had cloned them.

"Master, we have an emergency. Decipio didn't make droids of the Senators, he cloned them. There is cloning equipment in the hall where they were being held," Ahsoka cried into her comlink. With growing urgency she added "you must arrest the Senators in the Senate now. If they escape, we will never know who is who,"

"Ok Snips don't worry. Meet me at the Senate now. Bring…" Ahsoka felt a tremor in the Force as her comlink suddenly exploded, cutting Anakin off. Ahsoka groaned. So much for there being no one else here. She turned around. There had been a door on the other side of the room which she hadn't noticed before. It slammed shut as a tall, blue Rodian entered the room; his had still extended towards where her comlink had been. Ahsoka was tempted to recite some of the more colourful language she had been taught by the clones as she realised that everyone had thought about this wrong. They had been fooled from the very start. The mastermind behind this plot wasn't Decipio. It was Knight Contra. And now, Ahsoka was trapped with him and had no way of notifying her Master that the Temple had caught the wrong man.

* * *

"It's over, Decipio. My Padawan just informed me that you have cloned the Senators. Nice try. You nearly had the whole Senate fooled. You could have controlled the Republic, rotting it with your foul stench from the inside out. But you've failed," Anakin Skywalker leered at the Rodian who was tied up inside one of the Republic's prison cells. Most of the other Knights and Masters, along with several of the more advanced Padawans had headed to the Senate to arrest the clones. Anakin and Obi Wan were the only Jedi left to talk to Decipio.

Obi Wan grimaced at Anakin's rashness. He wouldn't trade the man who was practically his brother for anyone else, but his recklessness was a little annoying when it came to negotiating.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Decipio stuttered. Anakin shook his head.

"Stop playing innocent, you traitor. You attempt to scare my Padawan, terrify the other younglings and you expect me to believe you?"

"My Padawan was killed due to her not being careful enough. Other Younglings will die if they don't learn the lesson Andrea failed to learn. I was helping them, and warning your Padawan! I thought Contra might be involved. That man has been acting suspicious" Decipio pleaded. Anakin drew breadth to reply, as Obi Wan put up a hand, motioning for Anakin to stop.

"Contra hasn't been disappearing for the lengths of time you have. And he has a far nicer attitude than you do. I think you are trying to shift the blame, Decipio," Obi Wan said calmly.

"My Padawan will be back soon. How about we ask her then? After all, if anyone has proof, it will be her. " Anakin said smugly, knowing he had won.

He didn't know that Ahsoka wasn't going to be returning anytime soon. His Padawan was currently in a lot of trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	9. Storm the Senate

** A/N: Here's chapter 9 of against herself. Thank you to those reviewers! ;) **

**I dont own Stars Wars**

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine looked around the Senate. Different life forms of various shapes and sizes surrounded him, sitting in floating pods. They were currently discussing how much money they would borrow off the banking clan to create more clones. The Chancellor was pleased with the last votes result. 60% had wanted to escalate the war.

He had been amazed when he had discovered that some of the people who voted for the bill were Senators Padme Amidala, Chuchi and the rest of their peace loving group. They were now voting to borrow 50million credits from the Banking Clan. The Chancellor was slightly worried about their change of attitude. What had brought it on?

"Are all your votes in?" he asked the senators, his voice echoing around the large building. It's volume was drowned out, however, when another voice blared over the intercom.

"This is Jedi Master Kit Fisto. Stop the vote. Intruders have infiltrated the Senate and are posing as Senators. The entire building is in lock down, and no one gets in or out. If you try to run, you will be arrested or possibly shot for suspected treason. Stay still, everyone, and you will all be safe," Kit Fisto said from the main office, holding the intercom piece to his mouth. His voice echoed around the Senate, causing massive panic.

"I'll repeat that. Stay still and don't panic or you will be arrested," The Nautolan Jedi Master commanded as clone troopers with their blasters set on stun ran out from the sides of each floating pod's dock. Jedi Knights suddenly appeared in the hallways with their Padawans to make sure that everyone else stayed where they were.

Meanwhile, Aayla Secura and 5 other Masters raced around the hallways, which the Knights Padawans had thankfully managed to keep clear. They rounded a corner, only to come face to face with the fake senators. They were armed and opened fire immediately.

However, when you clone someone, you don't clone their abilities, unless they are present in the genes. The fake senators had never shot in a real life situation like this. Their shots went wild.

The Jedi quickly used the Force to disarm the Senators. The clone troopers had caught up with them, and stunned the senators.

"Master Fisto, we have captured 14 cloned Senators. Is this everyone?" Aayla called into her comlink. Kit Fisto had the results from the previous vote with him, and knew who they were looking for. He also had the list of Senators who reported their children as turning anti Republic.

"Yes. You should have a little Twi'Lek girl, a young Rodian, a little Pantoran and a baby Wookiee. You also need to have the clones of Amidala, Chuchi, Organa, Mothma, Diana, Henry, Bob, Marcia, Erica and Celia. There are four younglings and 10 adults,"

"Ok, we've got them. They are being transported to the Senate prison now. Secura out." Aayla said as the unconscious Senators were carried out to a waiting transport.

* * *

Ahsoka glared at the Rodian.

"Contra. Now we know who the real traitor is. The Jedi Masters will arrest the clones in the Senate. The game's up," she hissed.

"But they still think Decipio is behind this. They won't come looking for you or me," he said triumphantly. Ahsoka frowned, but realised where he was wrong.

"When you're not there, the Jedi will grow suspicious. And then it's over," The Torgruta replied.

"I told you that they won't. I cloned myself. Now, the Contra in the Temple is just a pawn in my game," Contra narrowed his eyes as he gestured at the 16 cloning tanks on the benches. "I used growth rate technology to speed them up to their actual ages. However, unlike the clones you work with, these ones will age at the proper rate,"

"Why? What did the Republic ever do to you?" Ahsoka growled.

"They don't care about anything. We are not winning the war, because some individuals are too attached to peace. I was striking a blow for the Republic. We could have won this stupid war!" Contra said angrily as he pulled a blaster out of his belt. "It's over. Now, I will make my escape to another planet, but not before killing you,"

Ahsoka heard the familiar snap hiss of her lightsabers as she ignited them. Contra just raised his hand and activated his comlink.

"Agent A, I need you down here now-" he was cut off by the sound of the comlink exploding. Ahsoka had taken a leaf out of Contra's book and Force crushed the comlink.

"You're just hungry for power," Ahsoka replied as she ran behind a cloning device. There was a glass container there, filled with some silver metal. Unnoticed by Contra, she picked it up and clipped it to her belt. Suddenly, there was a surge in the Force as a growth container flew towards her. She only just had time to cut it in half with her lightsaber. Ahsoka then turned her attention back to the Rodian, but was soon distracted by a faint hiss.

"You." She said as the door opened and Alex, black hair and all entered the building. In his hand, he held a blaster. Great. Ahsoka now had two blasters aimed at her. One for each lightsaber.

* * *

Anakin groaned. They were getting nowhere. Decipio just refused to tell them anything. Obi Wan picked up on his anger.

"Anakin, I need you to go back to the Temple. Some of the Masters remained there and they will be needing an update," Anakin rolled his eyes, knowing that this was Obi Wan's way of telling him that he wasn't helping, and would be better off somewhere else. As he headed out the door, Anakin couldn't resist one last comment.

"Don't take too long, Negotiator. I know how you enjoy getting caught up in these little diplomatic conversations. I'll be waiting for you when you finally arrive," he said sarcastically.

It was Obi Wan's turn to roll his eyes as Anakin headed out the door. His former Padawan always preferred to cut to the chase, and never paid any attention to the finer details of being a Jedi. Shaking his head, Obi Wan turned back to Decipio.

"Where were we?"

* * *

**Chapter 10 up soon!**


	10. Outta Here!

**A/N: Chapter 10! Double digits! Thank you to those who reviewed :) And now... on with the story!**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

Ahsoka flipped neatly over the bench that ran down the middle of the room, as Alex locked both doors. Now, she was trapped. The Torgruta slid into a flawless fighting stance, her weight perfectly balanced as she bounced slightly on the balls of her feet.

Contra was the first to open fire. Ahsoka wondered if this was the first time Alex had actually used a blaster. However, he was quick to follow the Rodian's example, and gave Ahsoka more than enough trouble. Ducking, weaving and darting around the lab, Ahsoka blocked the bolts with her favoured Shein grip.

However, she had soon had enough of playing 'shoot the Padawan' and started deflecting the bolts back at whoever had fired them. In her peripheral vision, Ahsoka saw Contra go down, clutching his arm.

She then turned to Alex, but Ahsoka couldn't do it. She thought of the heartbreak it would cause Kim if she killed her son. Instead, Ahsoka deflected the next laser bolt at a shelf above Alex. The shelf's supports collapsed and the box which had been resting on it fell, hitting Alex in the head. He was knocked out instantly. The Torgruta then turned back to Contra who had recovered, but was close to losing an arm. The sight of it dangling uselessly on a thread made Ahsoka feel sick. He had discarded his blaster, and held his lightsaber instead with his one good arm. Ahsoka looked at his face and shuddered. Contra's eyes had contained anger before, but they were now fill of a red hot fury. That was good. The more pain and anger he was in, the more mistakes he would make.

As Contra charged, his blue lightsaber clashed onto her yellow shoto. The contact caused a horrific scraping noise, reminding Ahsoka of the sound nails made when they got caught on a speeder. She hated that sound.

However, the fight was unevenly matched. Despise being a Knight; Contra didn't stand a chance against Ahsoka's two lightsabers with only one arm. He let his guard down once.

And that was all Ahsoka needed. She neatly stepped to the side and slid her shoto into his chest. The blade passed through the renegade's heart, and Contra died instantly.

Ahsoka took a pace backwards as the lifeless body crashed on the floor, the arm breaking off as it hit the ground. She briefly turned away and threw up. Ahsoka had always hated killing things. Always. Life was precious, and should never be wasted.

Unfortunately, Contra had chosen the path which would end with his death when he had decided to betray the Republic. Ahsoka tried to stop thinking about the kind Knight he had once been at the Temple, and just think of him as the traitor he was. She quickly turned away and walked to where Alex lay, before she threw up again.

Ahsoka dragged the boy out from under the box. She then went to open the door, but it was locked. Ahsoka wasn't sure if Alex or Contra had the key, but she didn't want to look at Contra again. Instead, she remembered the glass container with the metal she had picked up. Ahsoka read the label. It was Linkasta, an element which exploded when exposed to air. The Torgruta ran to the end of the room, ignoring Contra's corpse. She was leaving this sick world behind.

Ahsoka then threw the container at the door which led back to the hall. As the glass shattered, the Linkasta exploded, destroying the door. She picked Alex up and ran out of the room. As she passed through the hall, Ahsoka spotted some cuffs which the senators had worn. Acting on impulse, she grabbed a pair and secured Alex's wrists.

The Torgruta then continued through the next two rooms. She shuddered as she felt someone watching her. Again. She wanted to look, but knew no one would be there. Steeling her nerve, Ahsoka quickly grabbed the plans she had seen before and ran out of the building into the grimy, Coruscant air.

She then picked up her robe from under the trash can, struggling with the now very heavy load. Plans, an unconscious teenager and a Jedi robe made the going more uncomfortable than it could have been. She was relieved when her montrals picked up Anakin's voice.

"Snips? You around?" he was following senator Amidala at a run towards the building.

"Right here, Master. Man, you take forever to find me," she grinned as she yelled out. Anakin spotted her beside the bin and rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't disappear like that, then. Anyway, what took you so long? And who is your friend?" he asked, gesturing to Alex.

"This is Alex Yuli, Senator Yuli's son. He was allied with Contra. They gave me a bit of trouble, but it's all over now," Ahsoka replied.

"Ahsoka, Contra has been at the Temple the whole time. Decipio is in prison. What were you doing?" Anakin asked in a slightly deeper, more threatening tone. Padme didn't pick it up because she didn't have Jedi senses, but Ahsoka did. She raised her voice to match Anakin's.

"Contra was the culprit. He designed this to make it look like grumpy old Decipio was to blame. And we all believed him. But I did some investigating after telling the senators to go to the Temple. Contra told me that he cloned himself, so that no one would suspect anything. Did you capture all the cloned senators?"

"Yes, they're all locked up. Where is Contra now?"

"Uh… he's dead. We need to arrest his clone, though. And Alex needs to be locked up," Ahsoka said.

"Could we go inside the building?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka nodded, thankful that she wouldn't be alone this time. Anakin promised to be quick, as they headed back into the first two creepy rooms. Only it wasn't creepy any longer. Ahsoka realised that she couldn't feel anyone watching them. Perhaps it had only been her imagination all along.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Chapter 11 will be up soon. And yes, I just invented a new element: Linkasta... don't use it at home! :)**


	11. Closer Than Twins

**A/N: Against Herself Chapter11! Woohoo! Thank you for reviewing :)**

**I don't own Star Wars...**

* * *

Once Anakin had seen all the cloning equipment and a very dead Rodian, he turned to his padawan.

"I'll take Alex to the prison. Do you want to go and get your stuff from Kim and tell her about what's happening? After that, we will arrest Contra's clone,"

"Sure, Master. See you at the Temple. And I guess that I'll see you later, Padme." Ahsoka replied as she ran back to Senator Yuli's flash apartment. As she ran, she tried to think about the kindest way she could tell Kim that her son was a traitor and had been arrested. No ideas came. Ahsoka grimaced as the apartment came into view. This, apart from biology tests, had to be the worst part of being a Jedi. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Kim was in a state of panic. When she saw Ahsoka, the blue eyed human sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you're here. Alex has been missing for about 48 hours, and the police have found no trace. Apparently he never went to school. Actually, I haven't seen you in 48 hours either. What's going on?"

"Kim, I've got some bad news for you. How about we sit down for a moment?" Ahsoka replied, gently gesturing to the fancy dining table. Kim obeyed her without speaking.

"Right. Do you remember the mission I was sent on? I had to track down what was happening in the Senate," Ahsoka asked gently.

"Yes, your Senate friends were acting really weird so you were sent to investigate. What happened?" Kim asked softly.

"We found out that one of the Knights at the Temple had turned traitor. He made clones of the Senators, as he wanted to control the Senate. I'm sorry Kim. Alex was allied with him. They were both working against the Republic. I freed the Senators, and then the knight and Alex attacked me. Now, Alex and the 14 senators are in jail,"

"What happened to the Knight?"

"He's dead," Ahsoka said in a tone which suggested that she didn't really want to talk about it. Kim looked at the Torgruta curiously.

"Why did you save Alex, then?"

"He's your son. I just couldn't think about how painful it would be for you if your son died. So, I knocked him out instead," now the Torgruta was the one who spoke softly.

"Thank you, Ahsoka. I had been thinking something was wrong with him, especially over the last few weeks. At least I can still talk to him," Kim sighed to herself. Ahsoka then stood up and yawned. She hadn't had any sleep in days.

"I'm just going to collect my stuff. Now that the assignment's over, I must return to the Temple. Thank you for your hospitality, Kim. I'm sorry that things worked out as they did," she said as she walked downstairs to her room, and began to pack. Ahsoka stuffed the dresses and make up bottles into her bag. At least she had only needed to use them once.

Ahsoka walked out of the beautiful bedroom, and found Kim inside Alex's room. She was sadly looking at the sandy coloured wig, some drugs and a blaster which Alex had on his bed. There was also a set of plans, detailing how they would clone the Senators.

"Thank you for your help, Ahsoka. I'll always be grateful to you for not killing my son while you had the chance. Maybe one day he will realise what he did and change. You will always be welcome here," Kim said as she turned around, exiting the dark room and closing the door. Ahsoka followed her back upstairs onto the landing platform. Ahsoka's ride was waiting for her.

"Thank you Kim. I hope he changes, too." Ahsoka replied with a small bow. She then boarded the ship. It wasn't a fancy senator's ship, just the Jedi Temple's transport shuttle. She sat down and looked out the window at Kim. The human waved, and then turned, heading back into her house. She looked so sad and lonely, especially from up in the air. Ahsoka waved back, before sitting down and talking to the Temple's main transport driver, a purple Twi'Lek called Emma Smith.

* * *

Ahsoka arrived back at the Temple to find Contra's clone cuffed and being led to prison. She almost laughed as he glared at her, before being shoved by Anakin.

"How'd it go, Snips?"

"It was all right. Kim had thought that there was something going on with Alex. At least she can still visit him," Ahsoka replied.

"Good job. Oh, and the Council wants to see you in 5 minutes," Anakin said as he pushed the clone towards the platform Ahsoka had just arrived from.

"See you later Skyguy." Ahsoka smiled as Anakin rolled his eyes at the nickname. She was trying not to laugh as she walked into the Temple, and suddenly rammed into Decipio. Oops.

"Sorry, Knight Decipio. Didn't see you there," She said quickly.

"No problem, Padawan Tano. Thank you for exposing Contra as the culprit. I'm sorry about my behaviour before." He bowed as Ahsoka nodded and continued to her quarters. She didn't say that finding out that Contra was behind it had been nothing but sheer chance.

The Torgruta didn't go right into her quarters; she just dropped her bags behind the door and ran to the Council's chambers.

* * *

"Done well you have, Padawan Tano," Yoda said in his backwards way. Shaak Ti also nodded her approval.

"Yes, well done. The actual Senators have returned to their families. We have 15 clones in prison. Good job," Shaak Ti said softly. There were only a couple of Jedi Masters in the Chambers. Most were away due to the war and some were teaching youngling classes. The Masters who were there, however, all said something to Ahsoka. Even grumpy Mace Windu nearly smiled. That in itself was a rare thing.

After all the compliments, Ahsoka bowed. It was almost unheard of for all the Council members present to praise a Padawan.

When the meeting was over and Ahsoka walked out of the chambers, she felt like she was walking on air. She kept smiling as she walked through the Temple and entered her quarters.

Then, she froze. The light to her refresher was on. She cautiously walked in, but there wasn't anybody inside it. Ahsoka turned back, with the light behind her and saw a dark shape siting in the blackest corner of Ahsoka's room. She could just make out that it was a Torgruta, as the montrals gave her away. The Torgruta had her back turned to Ahsoka.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ahsoka looked into the dark, which was hard with the light behind her. The Torgruta looked familiar. "Are you like, my long lost twin or something?" She joked, but the tension level in the room had shot sky high. There was an almost unbearable silence.

Then, the unknown person spoke.

"No, Ahsoka. We are closer than twins." It turned around. Ahsoka gasped as she came face to face with…

… Herself.

* * *

**A/N: Had so much fun writing the last part! :) The next chapter will be up soon...**


	12. Against Herself

**A/N: Whew! This was one hard chapter to write. Thank you reviewers, and here is chapter 12 of Against Herself. :)**

**I don't own Star Wars... **

* * *

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed as she took in the figure in front of her. The dim light in her room suddenly seemed to fade. She was sure the room had gotten darker and colder.

"What sort of sick joke is this?" even as Ahsoka spoke the words, she knew that this was more than a prank. And then, she remembered.

_He gestured at the __**16**__ cloning tanks on the benches_

"_We have __**15**__ clones in prison. Good job," Shaak Ti said._

"_They won't come looking for __**you**__ or me," he said triumphantly. Ahsoka frowned, but realised where he was wrong._

"_When you're not there, the Jedi will grow suspicious. And then it's over," The Torgruta replied._

"_I told you that they won't. I cloned myself."_

_Her lightsabers were gone._

_**Alex**__ had stolen her lightsabers._

_**What was the point in stealing something only to give it back?**_

"_Agent A will do the deed tonight"_

_Alex entered her room. In the dim moonlight that came through the curtains, she recognised his face, but his hair was no longer sand coloured. It was black. In his hand, Alex held a bottle which was filled with a __**bright green liquid.**_

_Was it just her, or was she being __**watched**__? She looked around the room. Nothing was there._

_Suddenly, in her peripheral vision she saw a __**flash of metal**__. Ahsoka spun quickly around, activating her lightsaber and shoto as she did so. This place was seriously giving her the creeps. However, like the last time she had looked, no one was there._

Ahsoka groaned. Contra had been right. The Jedi, especially her, wouldn't notice the blinding obvious. That night, Alex was going to drug her and replace her with the clone. Contra and Alex had copied the design of her lightsabers. And, it had been her clone watching her in that lab.

All of this flashed through Ahsoka's mind as she looked at herself. She took in the montrals which dangled down like hers. They were the same length. She saw the facial markings, unique to every Torgruta, glowing in the dim light on the face. The face, which was exactly the same as hers.

Ahsoka could see the clone smiling in the half light. It was a smile that never reached the clear, blue eyes, which were exactly the same as hers, except for the iciness that was barely contained in them. Ahsoka was briefly reminded of Ventress, as the clone activated the lightsabers which had hung at her belt. The same belt Ahsoka wore.

"You can't fight me, because you don't have the strength to fight yourself. For I am you." the clone taunted, the lightsabers casting eerie shadows around the room, making this feel like a scene from a nightmare. Ahsoka briefly closed her eyes as she reached for her lightsabers. She felt the familiar grip, and the way they slid securely into her hands. And she knew that despite the terrible battles she had been in and the horrible things she had witnessed during her life, that this was going to be her hardest fight yet.

As she activated the weapons in one fluid movement, Ahsoka simply glared at the clone. She wouldn't grace this fake, this _thing_ with a response. The glare only enraged her foe. With a scream, the clone attacked.

Lightsaber clashed on lightsaber; shoto hit shoto as the two identical Torgrutas engaged in battle. Ahsoka felt chills as she realised that her enemy had been trained in lightsaber combat, no doubt by Contra. Ahsoka had thought that her foe wouldn't know anything. But she did. She must have seen Ahsoka fight Contra and would therefore know Ahsoka's style. This meant she knew her weaknesses.

The fight continued towards the door. Ahsoka thought she had the clone cornered, until she escaped out the door, into the softly lit corridors of the Temple. It was night on Coruscant, and there would be little activity happening as the younglings slept. Masters still had meetings, but everything was done quietly. Ahsoka groaned. It was not her day or night or whatever time it was. She was tired; a common result of going without sleep for three days, and the clone was wearing her down. She had probably been resting while Ahsoka had been running around Coruscant.

Ahsoka kept ducking and slashing at her enemy, but her attempts were met with solid blocks, and faster retaliations. Taking the clone alive was out of the question, now. Ahsoka didn't want to, but in order to win the fight, she was going to have to kill… herself. Preparing for another strike and counterattack, both Torgrutas stopped immediately as a voice rang out.

"AHSOKA!" Anakin Skywalker yelled as he ran down the hallway. He arrived and froze as he saw the two identical Torgrutas.

Who was who?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sucks to be Anakin now. Or Ahsoka. Anyway, Chapter 13 will be finished soon... :)**


	13. Identity Crisis

**A/N: Chapter 13! Thank you to those reviewers and subscribers. Enjoy! :)**

**I dont own Star Wars.**

* * *

"Master, Contra cloned me and now it's attacking me!" Ahsoka's clone cried out, pointing at Ahsoka. She had deactivated her lightsaber, and was holding it loosely in the hand closest to Ahsoka. However, the clone's attention was distracted and Ahsoka quickly leapt forward trying to disarm her. Perhaps she could be taken alive after all.

The clone saw her move coming and struggled to keep the lightsaber in her grasp. There was a brief struggle before the clone activated the lightsaber, intending to slice through Ahsoka. However, the clone had forgotten that the lightsaber was still in the reverse shein grip. Instead of killing Ahsoka, the blade flicked out towards the clone, burning a hole in her chest. The clone sank to her knees, glaring at Ahsoka.

"I die. But you will too. In fact, your death will be much more painful than mine. And that makes it worth it." She hissed as she collapsed on the floor. Ahsoka stood there in horror. Was this what she would look like dead? Would there be a perfect circle burned in her chest? Would her eyelids slid closed as her life slipped away?

Ahsoka couldn't believe it. This had to be the most horrible thing that she had ever seen. Watching herself die and seeing herself dead. Her mind turned against her, telling her that it didn't work like this. You cannot die and still physically exist at the same time.

It was then that she heard the lightsaber activate behind her. Ahsoka wrenched her eyes away from the dead copy of herself and turned to see her Master.

Anakin Skywalker stood there, his lightsaber activated. He began to silently move forward, the blue blade humming as it cut through the air. His silence and weapon unnerved Ahsoka. But what terrified her most were his eyes. Instead of the azure blue they usually were, his eyes were yellow with red around the edges. Ahsoka froze as he spoke.

"You killed my Padawan," It wasn't the kind, joking voice he often used. This was more of a deep growl. Ahsoka was immediately reminded of Mortis, where Anakin had temporarily joined the dark side.

"Master, no! I'm your Padawan!" She cried out as the deadly blue blade continued towards her, humming its death song. Anakin growled.

"She was my Padawan. She called out to me before she died. Before you killed her." Anakin said, gesturing at where the body lay. Ahsoka's eyes followed his hand, which was what Anakin had wanted. While she was distracted, he lunged forward. If Ahsoka hadn't twisted her body just in time, the strike to her head would have found its mark.

Ahsoka faced her Master, bringing her shoto and lightsaber up in a defensive stance. This was going to be a very one sided battle. She was exhausted after her battle with herself, and the three days without sleep. She wasn't in an emotional state to fight her Master, the great Chosen one. She had just watched herself die, and her own Master was sure she was the killer.

"_In fact, your death will be much more painful than mine,"_

The clone's words haunted her as Anakin swipe towards her legs. Ahsoka blocked it, but stumbled at the force he had put behind it. That was the opportunity Anakin needed. He stepped behind her, bringing the blade to her neck.

Ahsoka dropped her lightsabers, hoping it would signal that she wasn't a cold bloodied murderer. Anakin didn't care. He simply kicked them out of reach.

Ahsoka sighed. She had always thought that she would die in battle, maybe attempting an impossible mission. She would save the team which worked with her, of course. She had never imagined that she would die by her Master's hand, in some quiet, dimly lit corridor in the Jedi Temple.

"Anakin, stop right there!" Master Obi Wan called as he ran into the fight scene. He stopped as he saw Ahsoka's body on the ground. It was the same body that was held tightly in Anakin's grasp.

Anakin moved the lightsaber, cruelly burning Ahsoka's shoulder as he did so.

"She killed Ahsoka. This is the clone Contra created. She deserves to die!" He hissed.

"The Force warned me something was happeni-" Obi Wan was interrupted by a pitiful cry.

"I am Ahsoka," The Torgruta cried. A tear rolled down her cheek. Obi Wan didn't need to be a Jedi to sense how exhausted she was.

"No you're not. My Padawan never cries. She's stronger than you, you weakling," Anakin sneered.

"Let her prove herself." Obi Wan said. Anakin released her, but kept the blade at her neck. Ahsoka unclipped the gloves which wrapped around her slender arms.

There was a bite like scar on her right arm. It looked as if it had been created by something with fangs. She didn't know how she had gotten it. Anakin had simply told her that it was 'one of the many bumps you receive as a Jedi'. Apparently, it had something to do with Mortis. She also showed them the scar on her hand that the pin had created, when Alex taken her DNA.

Obi Wan walked over to the clone, and pulled the gloves off. There weren't any scars on the dead Torgruta's arms.

Anakin let out a single cry as he realised that he had been about to kill his Padawan. He would have, if Obi Wan hadn't turned up. Curse his recklessness! It had almost cost Ahsoka her life.

Ahsoka!

Anakin turned around in time to see his Padawan begin to collapse. He darted forward, catching his Padawan before her head could hit the ground. She had passed out due to the extreme mental pressure.

He carried her into her room, and found the first aid kit that all Jedi were required to have. Gently, he dressed the burn on her shoulder, before sitting beside Ahsoka's still form and sighing. He had just insulted, burned and tried to kill his Padawan. He had believed the clone over her.

Anakin Skywalker had a lot of explaining to do when his Ahsoka woke up.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading. There will be about two more chapters after this. :)**


	14. Forgiveness

**A/N: Haven't updated in a while, sorry! Here is the second to last chapter of Against Herself. thank you to those reviewers and subscribers! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

Her world was shrouded in darkness. The colour black filled her mind. There was nothing else.

But the black began to fade. In its place, images zoomed into focus. Ahsoka suddenly wished the darkness was back. There were pictures, captured by the camera in her mind of Anakin shouting at her. Anakin burning her. Anakin not believing her. He had trusted the clone over her.

She could see her master, eyes blazing with a white hot anger coming towards her. He had growled. Anakin walking with the lightsaber that had seemed to be chanting the words he had insulted her with over and over again.

"You weakling."

That was all she was. A weakling. She meant nothing to him. Ahsoka had spent the last year trying to prove that she was a responsible, strong student. But the images continued to blur together in her mind. And they began to be about other moments, not just their last encounter.

She relived when Anakin hadn't trusted her on Geonosis. He hadn't let her finish her briefing with the clones, but had interrupted instead.

One by one, every memory of her failures came to pass. It was like she had to watch a holomovie of every terrible moment in her life.

Even Ryloth made an unwelcome appearance in her dream. But the pilots who had died because of her were floating in space, chanting that she was a weakling.

The images all started spin around inside her head. Everyone she trusted shouted that she was a weakling. No one believed in her, for she was nothing.

"Ahsoka!" the voice drilled into her subconscious. Ahsoka stiffened and the images disappeared. She knew that voice.

The Torgruta opened one eye slightly to see her master leaning over her, concern sketched across his face and reflected in his eyes. She used the Force to locate her lightsabers, and drew them to her. In one quick movement, she leapt off her mattress and ignited the lightsabers.

"Planning on finishing what you started?" She asked bitterly. "Not this time, _Skyguy_."

In response, Anakin unclipped his lightsaber. Ahsoka watched him, tension filling her body to the point that she thought she would explode. The Torgruta examined him as he raised the lethal weapon and looked directly at her. Ahsoka tightened the grip on her lightsabers, preparing for the final blow which would finish it all.

It was a blow which never came.

Instead, Anakin dropped the weapon to the ground. It rolled across the floor and stopped at her feet. Ahsoka glanced down, before looking back up at her master, confusion on her face. No one spoke. The silence seemed to stretch between them, neither knowing what to say.

"I'm so, so sorry, Ahsoka. You don't know just how sorry I am," Anakin said quietly, breaking the stillness. Ahsoka deactivated her shoto, but left her main lightsaber on. She continued to watch him. "I'm sorry for burning you. For calling you a weakling. But most of all, I'm sorry for not believing what you said. I believed a copy instead of the original. Can you ever forgive me?"

Ahsoka glanced at her shoulder. The Bacta patch had come off when she had leapt off the bed, and there was now an ugly mark in its place. She knew that she could decide to stay angry at her Master, who had acted without thinking. Or she could forgive him for trying to defend who he had thought was her.

"_My Padawan never cries. She's stronger than you, you weakling." _those words had been directed at the clone, not Ahsoka. She was suddenly proud that her Master held her in such high regard.

Ahsoka could never stay angry at someone for long. At her heart, the Torgruta was a kind, brave, _forgiving_ person. She studied her Master, and the sadness in his eyes was all she needed. Ahsoka deactivated the lightsaber she held in her hand.

"Of course, Master."

Anakin blinked. It was that simple? He looked at his young apprentice. He could see the honesty, the forgiveness and the honour in her eyes. Anakin had known his Padawan was strong, but he had never known just how strong she really was. She could forgive someone for something that Anakin would still be chewing over in a month's time. The great Chosen One suddenly felt very small compared to his Padawan.

Ahsoka smiled as she clipped the two lightsabers to her belt, and Force pushed his lightsaber over to him.

"Now, I've got a biology exam to get to, but I have to ask you something. Could you do me a favour?"

Anakin nodded as she told him. Ahsoka turned to leave, but stopped as something grabbed her. Turning around, she found her Master hugging her.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered again. Ahsoka had a flashback to Mortis, when she had woken up to find her Master hugging her. He must have really been scared, and sorry about what happened. She rolled her eyes. Anakin might seem like a reckless, scary Jedi General, but at his core he was as caring and sympathetic as anyone else.

"I'm fine, Master. But I won't be if I'm late! Master Chris isn't someone you mess with." Ahsoka said as she continued out the door.

As he watched her go, Anakin spoke, despite knowing that she wouldn't hear it.

"I couldn't ask for a better Padawan, Snips."

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that cute? Good on you, Anakin. And ...go Ahsoka! :) chapter 15 will be up soon.**


	15. Perfect Circles

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter of Against Herself. This chapter is for all the readers who started this journey, and have now reached the end. Thank You! :) **

**I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

The group stood in silence as the body was set on fire. This was the traditional way for the Jedi to say goodbye when one died. Ahsoka watched as the flames on the funeral pyre rose up, beginning to lick at the Torgruta which lay on top of the wood. She felt her eyes moisten as her body was set on fire.

That morning, Ahsoka had chosen to have the body of her clone cremated. No one had fully understood why until she explained.

"She was a part of me, just as I was a part of her. She was fighting for what she believed in, and despite the fact that I think what she believed was wrong, I want to honour her. Because in doing that, I honour myself."

And so, that afternoon, Masters Skywalker, Kenobi and even Master Shaak Ti had gathered to farewell the clone of Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked up from the firelight, and glanced around the group. The light from the pyre reflected on their faces, as each Master present watched the body burn. Ahsoka sighed as the clone, who had never even had a name disappeared up, out the chimney and into the night.

Suddenly, Ahsoka had a vision from the Force. It was the image of a perfect circle. Ahsoka smiled. It felt right that this was how it ended. With honour. It was like something in her life was complete, but this ending would also be another beginning, like a never ending circle.

As the last of the flames died down, and the light faded from the room, the Jedi all activated their lightsabers and stood. The lightsabers glowed, the light spreading around the room. One by one, they all left the funeral chamber. The walls reflected most of the light as they passed down a long corridor full of lightsabers from past Jedi. But some of the light caught the precious possessions, making the metal lightsaber hilts seem to shine with an inner light.

_There is no death, there is the Force_

The last lines of the Jedi code echoed in her mind as they walked out of the corridor. Ahsoka smiled as she saw the door close. She had never noticed it before, but the door to the chamber had a white circle on it.

"You ok, Ahsoka?" her Master asked.

She nodded. Of course she was alright. After all, Ahsoka had just travelled a journey which had led to her winning….

….. Against Herself.

* * *

**A/N: Bit short, I know, but I needed to wrap things up. Thank you to those reviewers...**

**Fidgeymugato: Some of your reviews made me laugh so much, especialy the one about Anakin. Thank you :) ;)**

**AhsokaGeek: I loved reading your reviews!**

**Bookreaderninja: Thanks for the reviews! Its a great compliment to know I nearly made you cry. Sorry! :) **

**Noil23sj: I'm glad you liked the story! Poor Anakin... it really did suck to be him!**

**GraceForever: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Dino Green: Thank you! That is such high praise! :)**

**Snippittysnips: Gotta have the cliff hangers! :)**

**Anna-kin: I like your name. Thank you for reviewing!**

**PNG Pal: Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**Reviews are still welcome! ;)**

**Thank You for reading!**


End file.
